


Tesco

by dinosaursmate



Series: Tesco [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, M/M, Office Sex, Smut, Tesco AU, inappropriate declarations at the height of arousal, sex toy discussion, sexy cornetto eating, this story basically revolves around a twenty pence piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: Curiosity mingled with pity inside of Louis as the man took his tote bag from his shoulder and rifled through it, seemingly looking for change at the bottom. He became a little frantic, unsuccessful in his hunt for coins.“Come on, 20p. Twenty fucking pence. Where are you?” The man mumbled.Pity won out in Louis; he dug his hand quickly in his pocket.“Here you are, mate.” He handed the man a twenty pence piece.“Oh, um-” He frowned down at the coin that Louis had placed in his palm. “Cheers, that’s so nice.”“Don’t mention it.”-Louis lends Harry 20p in Tesco, and Harry is adamant about thanking him properly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from.  
> Many thanks, as usual to my wonderful betas [Steph](http://mommotommo.tumblr.com/) and [Jacky](http://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/), they are responsible for anything good in my writing and I am a fraud!
> 
> Happy birthday to B!! I hope this is a pleasant enough read on your special day.

**Tuesday**

Louis drummed his fingers against his boxed sandwich impatiently. It was the lunchtime rush in Tesco and there was a queue for the self-service checkouts. He felt a little wound up, to be honest. He had a lot of work to do back at the office and he wasn’t best pleased by the delay. He sighed, resigning himself to eyeing up the man in front of him in the queue to destress himself. The man was a couple of inches taller than Louis, dark hair up in a bun and his long legs were encased in skintight black denim. He was wearing a thin, white t-shirt with a small sweat patch on his back. 

_ Nice,  _ Louis thought, licking his lips absently.

Finally, the queue moved forwards, and Louis was free to move to a checkout to pay for his lunch. He distractedly scanned his sandwich, taking a second to observe that the leggy man was at the checkout next to him. He glanced over in interest as the man frowned, shifting through his pockets for change.

Curiosity mingled with pity inside of Louis as the man took his tote bag from his shoulder and rifled through it, seemingly looking for change at the bottom. He became a little frantic, unsuccessful in his hunt for coins.

“Come on, 20p. Twenty fucking pence. Where are you?” The man mumbled.

Pity won out in Louis; he dug his hand quickly in his pocket. 

“Here you are, mate.” He handed the man a twenty pence piece. 

“Oh, um-” He frowned down at the coin that Louis had placed in his palm. “Cheers, that’s so nice.”

“Don’t mention it.”

He finished paying for his lunch, moving away and stopping on the other side of Louis.

“Let me just-” The man put his bag down, rifling through it once again. “I’ve got it here, somewhere.”

“Mate, it’s all good, just save it for next time.”

The man smiled, parting his full, red lips and bearing two slightly large front teeth, and Louis couldn’t help but smile back.

“Thank you.”

-

**Wednesday**

Louis looked around, trying to decide if it was worth braving the self-checkouts again. No one knew what they were bloody doing, and Louis couldn’t afford to stand around longer than he absolutely needed to. He spotted the tall man with his hair in a bun at one of the regular checkouts and darted to that same queue. He stood behind him once again; the man was wearing a pale blue shirt today, and Louis caught a glimpse of far too much chest on display. 

Louis watched as the man started digging deeply into his pockets yet again, and Louis knew he had a pocketful of change,  _ just in case. _ The situation started to get to the point of awkwardness, and Louis leaned in closer to the man.

“Need 20p?”

The man’s head darted round to look down at Louis, grinning at him.

“Are you following me?” He asked, finally finding a coin and handing it to the cashier. “Got enough for my lunch today, actually.”

“Just the same lunch break, I suppose.” Louis smiled, eyeing the tattoos littering the man’s right arm. Nice. “I’ll always have 20p if you need it, though.”

“Thanks, friend.” The man winked.  _ Fuck’s sake _ . “Enjoy your lunch.”

-

**Thursday**

“Now I  _ know _ you’re following me.”

Louis was pulled out of his daze, looking up from where he was staring absently at the sandwiches. The leggy man stared at him, grinning, sunglasses perched on his nose. 

“I was here first. Sounds like  _ you’re  _ following  _ me.” _

The man hummed with amusement, plucking a chicken salad sandwich from the shelf, along with an orange juice and a bag of salt and vinegar crisps. Louis grabbed any old sandwich and jogged after him as he darted away.

“I’ve got twenty pence if you need it.” Louis teased. “I’ve even got a shiny fifty pence piece, couple of fives...”

The tall man glanced back at him, pouting with a frown. They arrived at a queue-free checkout.

“I should have enough on my card.” He mumbled as the checkout girl scanned his lunch. 

Louis’ heart panged then, not only feeling bad for the man’s clearly dire financial situation but for the fact that he’d actually been making fun of him for it. He felt like a right dickhead.

The man looked stressed as he held up his debit card and Louis lunged across him, pressing his own card to the contactless reader.

“Hey!” The man yelped, frowning but looking amused. “Why’d you do that?”

“I wouldn’t have been able to deal with you looking embarrassed if your card declined.” Louis sighed, paying for his own lunch also.

“Mate, I really owe you one. Between you and me,” he said as they walked towards the exit, moving closer to Louis who broke out in goosebumps, “I have a sneaky suspicion there’s only about £1.97 on this card.”

“It’s no trouble.”

“Let me take you for dinner!” The man said brightly, and Louis swallowed. “C’mon. I get paid tomorrow. Please?”

“Don’t waste your money taking  _ me _ for a meal. How about you just buy my lunch tomorrow or summat?”

“ _ Please _ , mate.” The man sighed, seemingly going to run his fingers through his hair but remembering too late it was tied up in a bun. “Look, how about I cook you a meal? That won’t cost me much and I’m really, really good.”

“Oh- well…”

“Only if you want to.” He said quickly. “I’m good company and I’m not a weirdo. Please, I’ll feel awful otherwise. Just to say thank you, that’s all.”

“God, guilt trip much?!” Louis smirked. “Alright, cook me dinner, then. When were you thinking?”

“Tomorrow?”

-

**Friday**

Louis almost hadn’t wanted to admit to the lad, whose name was Harry, that he was free on a Friday night at such short notice. But he really wanted Harry to make him dinner, so…

“I’ve got something for you.” Harry said as he opened the front door, letting Louis in. Louis slipped his shoes off and turned to Harry with a slightly confused frown. Harry was holding something between his forefinger and thumb; it was a twenty pence piece. 

“Are you joking?” Louis laughed. “It’s alright, I don’t want it back.”

“Please take it, I don’t want the bad karma.”

Louis looked at him incredulously, rolling his eyes with a smirk and taking the coin from him.

“Alright, thanks. What’re we eating?”

“Can I take your coat?”

“I’m not wearing a coat!” Louis laughed, shaking his head in amused confusion.

“Yeah, I know, but you’re supposed to take someone’s coat when they’re a guest in your home. I was  _ trying _ to make a gesture.”

“It was a very nice gesture, love.” Louis reassured with a grin, shaking his head. This kid was  _ interesting. _

Harry smiled, looking cute and soft and Louis’s eyes roamed over him, finally taking him in. His hair was loose, dark curls cascading onto his shoulders and it suited him so well, making him look completely different than the bun did, but just as beautiful. He was wearing an indigo jumper that seemed a bit big on him but he looked just perfect. 

_ It’s not a date,  _ Louis had to remind himself.  _ Wishful thinking. _

Harry led him through to the kitchen and Louis started to feel nervous. He was in a stranger’s home and was about to eat food he’d cooked. At best, Harry could be a bad cook and give him food poisoning. At worst, he could be a psycho who was about to bury him under the patio.

“I should’ve brought some wine, or something.” Louis mused out loud. “I wouldn’t know what to bring though, since you still haven’t told me what we’re having.”

Harry gestured for Louis to sit down in a chair at the table in his small kitchen, moving to peer into the oven.

“We’re having chicken and rice.” Harry stated. “I know, I know, it sounds basic but trust me, it’s fuckin’ amazing.”

Louis looked at him, unconvinced.

“I dunno, sounds a bit easy, mate. I’m a bit disappointed.”

“Hey!” Harry gasped. “You won’t be when you try it. That chicken’s been marinating all day.”

“In?”

“Ketchup, soy sauce, honey… some other bits. I don’t really know you very well so I won’t tell you my secret recipe just yet.”

Louis hummed in amusement. He could smell the chicken cooking and he had to admit, his mouth was starting to water. It didn’t help when Harry walked past, wafting an unknown, delicious smelling aftershave past Louis. He was wearing those tight jeans again, and Louis looked down to see a pair of fluffy lamb slippers on his feet.

“Oh! Nice.” He grinned, looking down pointedly.

“This floor gets really cold!” Harry said defensively.

“They’re very cute.” Louis smiled fondly. “Shoes probably would’ve done the trick fine.”

Harry  _ blushed,  _ actually blushed, and Louis let out a quiet laugh. He leaned back in his chair, casually admiring the view as Harry bent down to open the oven, pulling the dish out and prodding at the chicken.

“Nearly ready.” He announced, pulling himself to his feet slowly, popping his bum out slightly. Had he done it on purpose? Louis couldn’t work it out, but the display made something inside of him stir.

Harry had a wide selection of wine for someone with a modestly sized kitchen. He poured Louis a glass of white zinfandel which he insisted would go nicely with the dinner. He dished up, placing the large bowl of food in front of Louis, grinning proudly.

“What’s this green stuff?”

“It’s called choy sum. It’s delicious.”

Louis hummed, spearing some chicken on a fork, scooping up a bit of rice and popping the lot into his mouth.

“Jesus.” He muttered, surprised.

Harry just laughed, smiling smugly. A dimple popped in his left cheek and Louis cracked a smile.

“This tastes even better than it smells. Good job. Consider me sufficiently thanked.”

Silence fell over the table for a few minutes while Louis savoured his food. He let out a small moan and looked up to see Harry staring at him.

“So,” Louis cleared his throat, “I assume you work near that Tesco, then.”

“Yeah, I work in the post room of the building opposite. You know the really tall one with the weird-”

“The weird entrance hall?” Louis sat up straighter. “Really?! I’m an executive there.”

“No way!” Harry smiled. “That’s so- wait. You’re not… Louis  _ Tomlinson _ , are you?”

“That’s me.”

Harry dropped his fork into his bowl, the clanging noise startling Louis, and Harry started to laugh. Hysterically. 

“What?” Louis asked, letting out a little laugh despite not knowing why.

“Oh!” Harry breathed, fanning his hands in front of his face in an attempt to calm himself down. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

Louis’ laughter had been replaced with a frown, annoyance tickling the pit of his stomach.

“Come on, what’s so funny?”

“Erm…” Harry said, finally managing to compose himself. “Louis, do you think it’s wholly appropriate to have your sex toys delivered to your place of work?”

Louis felt a flush creep over his face. He was  _ mortified;  _ embarrassed, humiliated, annoyed.

“Wh- um…” His brain was fuzzy and he struggled to formulate a response. Fury started to bubble under his surface. “So you’ve been opening my post, or what?”

Harry’s smile faded, replaced with knitted eyebrows and a downturn of his mouth.

“No, no, not at all.” He tried to smile placatingly. “It’s just- I’ve ordered enough from their website to know their ‘ _ discreet’  _ packaging anywhere. The shape of the box, the slight pink tint to it...”

Louis’ anger started to fade once he realised Harry hadn’t been snooping through his post, letting a small, embarrassed smile creep onto his face.

“Alright then, I bet you and your mates have had a right laugh at my expense, eh?”

“No.” Harry frowned. “I didn’t tell anyone. Nope. Just me, myself and I having a good old laugh.”

“Oh.”

“I’ve only been there a couple of months, I’m not gonna reveal the details of my sex life to them. They don’t even know I’m gay, and I certainly don’t need to inform them of my extensive sex toy collection.” He grinned, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Blood rushed to Louis’ cock. Harry was gay and Harry had an  _ extensive sex toy collection _ and Harry looked so fucking sexy when he got embarrassed and Louis hoped there was a chance he wouldn’t leave this house unsatisfied. 

“So why  _ do _ you have it delivered to work? I was picturing some middle-aged married man who didn’t want his wife to see. You know, sitting at his desk, door locked, fingers trembling as he opened the box and took out his brand new-”

“Harry!” Louis giggled. 

“Sorry.” He grinned in response. “It’s really boring in the post room. Sometimes my imagination gets the better of me.”

Louis took one last mouthful of food before crossing his fork and spoon in the empty bowl, leaning back and rubbing his tummy.

“That was amazing, Harry.” He sighed. “And, I’m really sorry to disappoint, but the only reason I have my packages delivered to work instead of home is simply because no one is home to accept them, and I’d be facing a trip to the sorting office otherwise.” He raised his eyebrows. “And what if the guy in the sorting office is all-knowing in sex toy packaging and knows  _ exactly _ what’s inside?”

“I didn’t say I know exactly what’s inside.” Harry said, folding his arms. “There’s a lot of stuff available on that site. You could’ve ordered  _ anything. _ Lingerie? Bondage outfits? But from your reaction, I’m definitely gonna say it’s toys.”

Louis just blinked at him, before smirking and shrugging, sipping on his wine.

“I’m not ashamed.”

“Not trying to say you should be.” Harry smirked back. 

The room was silent for a few moments, the two of them sipping wine and glancing at each other, trying not to make eye contact.

“So..  _ extensive _ ?” Louis asked, and they both burst into laughter. 

“What would you say... “ Harry said, looking hesitant but biting the inside of his cheek and grinning wickedly at Louis, who felt arousal zip up his spine. “If I told you I was wearing a plug, right now?”

“Oh, fuck.” Louis muttered, feeling perspiration prickle on his forehead. He was most definitely half hard now. “I’d say that I don’t believe you.”

“What? Do you want proof?”

Louis couldn’t breathe.

“I… I didn’t say that…”

“Hm.” Harry hummed, amused, leaning back and sipping from his wine glass. “You’ll have to take my word for it, then.”

Harry placed his glass down on the table, fidgeting his hips on his chair before suddenly throwing his head back and letting out a moan.

Louis placed his elbows on the table, propping his chin on his palms and covering the lower half of his face with his fingers. He watched with rapt attention as Harry wriggled again, gasping. If he was faking, he was damn good at it.

Louis was, by now, fully hard. He didn’t know what to do, and he didn’t know what Harry was trying to do, either. He was definitely out of his depth, watching a relative stranger fuck himself down on a butt plug. It was a safe bet Harry was more than flirting, but Louis’ brain was too fuzzy for him to work out a game plan of his own.

Harry stood shakily to his feet, taking a deep breath as he took the dinner bowls to the sink, running the water to rinse them slightly. 

“Want some ice cream?” He asked Louis.

Louis stared at him for a few seconds before slowly shaking his head. The corner of Harry’s mouth twitched, and he shrugged his shoulders.

“Alright, well, I’m gonna have a Cornetto.”

Harry bent down to get an ice cream out of the freezer, and Louis stared at his arse in wonderment. He straightened up, groaning slightly and turning round to Louis. He looked him in the eyes as he tore the wrapper from his Cornetto. He closed the gap between them, propping his bum on the edge of the table next to Louis, the prominent bulge in his trousers in Louis’ line of sight.

“You’re missing out.” Harry sighed. “I love getting my lips around a Cornetto.”

Louis looked up without moving his head and saw Harry licking his Cornetto obscenely, swirling his tongue in the soft ice cream, flicking the hard bits of chocolate with the point of his tongue. Louis moaned quietly, before tilting his head up and cocking it to the side.

“Harry,” He finally spoke, “if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you might be trying to seduce me.”

Harry kissed the soft ice cream and smirked at Louis, ice cream smeared on his lips.

“I don’t know what makes you think you know any better, Mr Tomlinson.”

Louis quickly stood to his feet, chair scraping back noisily, the swift movement finally breaking Harry’s facade and he stared at Louis, wide eyed. Louis leaned forward, opening his mouth wide and closing it around the whole top of the ice cream, sucking the entire top off.

“Jesus. Greedy.”

Louis smirked, chewing the chocolate and winking, feeling satisfied as he watched Harry squirm, no doubt trying to move the plug somehow.

“I’ve seen you, you know.” Harry sighed, standing up fully, body inches away from Louis. He continued to lick his ice cream seductively. “Getting your lunch.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Harry bit down on the cone. “Been ogling you for, oh… two weeks now?”

A shiver ran down Louis’ spine.

“Wait for me, do you?” Louis rolled his eyes, smirking. “Finally managed to lure me back here.”

“Mm.” Harry shrugged, taking a second to chomp down the rest of the cone. “Never intended to make a move. But then you lent me 20p, and now I find out about your little deliveries...”

“That’s all it takes with you? Owning a vibrator?”

Harry shook his head, small smile on his lips.

“No. It’s just the images it puts in my head.” Louis watched as Harry put his hand on his own bum, pressing a finger between his cheeks through his jeans and gasping. “Just the thought of you, up in your office… unpacking your toys-”

“I don’t  _ get off  _ in my office.” Louis grinned. “I leave that box firmly taped up until I get home.”

“Bet you can’t  _ wait _ to get home, the day it arrives.” Harry said quietly, slowly slipping his knee between Louis’ thighs. “Bet you can’t stop thinking about it all day.”

Louis moved closer, barely realising he was doing it, and his crotch bumped Harry’s thigh. His eyes fluttered closed as he exhaled.

“Yeah.” He whispered. “It’s a bit distracting.”

“Yeah? How do you think I’m gonna go to work and do my job, knowing you’re dozens of floors above me, getting hot and bothered about your toys?” Harry grinned, tilting his head to one side. “Talk about distracting.”

“Harry-”

“Thinking about fucking yourself with your new vibrator? Hm?”

“To be honest, most of the time I’m just ordering lube.” Louis said, his eyes fixated on Harry’s obscene crotch. “They do my favourite type. Cheaper than in the shops.”

“Lube?”

“It’s tingly.”

“Oh?” Harry raised his eyebrows and placed his palm flat on Louis’ back, sliding it down to the curve of his bum. “That sounds nice.”

“Last package had a dildo in it, though.” Louis said, gasping quietly as Harry’s long fingers squeezed his bum cheek. “Haven’t had chance to use it, yet.”

Harry licked his lips, moving closer to Louis and placing his hot mouth next to his ear.

“Bet I’m bigger than it.”

“It’s… pretty big.”  Louis choked out, his heart beating wildly.

“So am I, darling.”

“Fuck.” Louis muttered, reaching down to palm at his own cock. “What do you want, Harry?”

“Hm.” Harry hummed, pursing his lips as if in thought. His hands snaked around Louis’ hips, moving to deftly unbuckle his belt. “Since you’ve not had chance to try out that pesky dildo, thought you might like to try the real thing?”

“Oh? Reckon you could fuck me better than I can fuck myself?”

“Oh, yes.” Harry smirked, slowly pulling the zip down over Louis’ hard cock, and Louis hissed.

“Gonna fuck me while your plug fucks you?”

“Mm, might change to a vibrating one. Will you change it for me?”

“Y-yeah, course.”

“Come with me.” Harry said with a slight wink, taking Louis’ hand and pulling him out the kitchen, up the stairs. Louis felt dizzy; he was  _ so fucking hard _ and as he watched an eager Harry from behind, he couldn’t believe his luck tonight.

They got into Harry’s room and before Harry could turn around, Louis reached out and grabbed his hips from behind, pulling him backwards.

“You’re so fucking hot, Harry.” He quickly undid Harry’s fly and pulled his jeans down. His own jeans were still hanging open, and he rutted his cock against Harry’s bum, knocking into the plug.

“Oh, fuck.” Harry whined. “ _ Fuck.  _ Okay- you, um... _ ” _

Louis pushed at Harry’s hips, hurrying him to the bed. Harry dived, landing with a thud and a loud groan as his weight pushed his hard cock into the mattress. He wriggled over to the edge, swiftly rooting through his bedside cabinet. He threw a bottle of lube behind him and gave a cry of success when he found what he was looking for.

“This is my special occasion plug.”

Louis let out a tense, amused snort as he stripped quickly, distracting Harry from his task.

“God, look at you.” Harry sighed. “You’ve got an amazing body.”

Louis turned his back to Harry, popping his hip and jutting his bum out. He heard some kind of humming noise from Harry, before turning back to him and trying to wiggle Harry’s jeans and boxers off him. Harry giggled, and Louis felt giddy. 

Harry’s bum was on display and Louis slapped his palms to the cheeks, massaging slightly and pulling them apart. Writhing as Louis eyed the plug, Harry turned his head to wink up at him enticingly.

“Erm…” Louis cleared his throat. “Should I…?”

Harry arched his back, sticking his bum up and presenting it to Louis like the gift that it was. Louis took a breath and grabbed the base of the plug, pulling slowly.

Harry moaned, loud and obscene. In fact, the whole situation was obscene. Here he was, slowly tugging a butt plug from this man’s arse, a man who he’d only met a few days previous and who was currently naked from the waist down and whining below him. A man whose arse was now more familiar to Louis than the rest of his body. A man who invited him on a first date and inserted a butt plug beforehand, for crying out loud.

The plug finally slipped out of Harry and he moaned miserably, arching his back even more to urge Louis on.

“Please, God,  _ please.”  _  Harry sobbed. 

Harry was falling apart before Louis’ very eyes and he was finding it difficult to cope. Who the hell was this beautiful man? Louis grabbed the  _ special occasion plug,  _ noticing now that both plugs were on the bed that this second one was quite a bit bigger. He grabbed the lube, drizzling a bit on the plug and exhaling.

“Ready?”

Harry responded with a low growl and Louis let out a tense laugh. He teased the tapered end of the plug against Harry’s hole, pushing at it gently while he slipped his left hand down to drag over his own cock.

“Fucking gorgeous.” Louis murmured. Harry’s whines were becoming so eager, Louis pushed more firmly on the plug and after some resistance it slipped in, Harry’s muscles clenching around it. Louis let out a quiet moan.

“Can you press the button twice?” Harry panted.

Louis mumbled in assent, pressing the button at the base once, then a second time and smiled when he heard Harry groan in what sounded like relief. He watched with rapt attention as Harry rutted his cock into the bed, moaning and whining in pleasure.

“Oi.” Louis said softly, pressing his body flush against Harry’s and whispering in his ear. “Don’t forget about me.”

“No fuckin’ chance.” Harry mumbled into the pillow. Louis rolled off him, laying on his side and loosely dragging his hand over his own cock as Harry laboriously picked himself up, sitting back on his heels, crying out when he knocked the plug. His eyes were glazed over as he looked at Louis. “Fuck, look at you.”

Louis’ eyes dropped down to Harry’s cock, which he was only now getting a good look at. It was straining, angry and red, standing away from Harry’s body slightly and glistening at the tip with precome. Harry was right; he  _ was _ bigger. Shit.

Harry started to move in closer and Louis dropped onto his back, watching as Harry slipped between his legs and paused, taking a breath to steady himself. He moved up and kissed Louis, sweet and slow, which Louis hadn’t been expecting. He felt Harry’s cock slide next to his own and he moaned into his mouth, balling his fists in the back of the t-shirt Harry was still wearing. 

“Finally gonna get to fuck you.” Harry muttered, eyes closed as he slid down Louis’ body, lips leading the way as he kissed his neck, the slight rippling of abs, his stomach; he licked over the tip of Louis’ cock, and Louis’ back arched as he let out a low whine. “Turn over.”

Louis scrambled clumsily, flipping over onto his front and sticking his arse in the air. He felt large hands grab his hips, and he shivered in surprise when Harry’s hot breath ghosted over his right bum cheek.

“I need you.” Louis whined. “Anything, please.”

Harry hummed, lips pressed against the small of Louis’ back. He sat back and Louis heard him open the bottle of lube, his hole clenching in anticipation. When Harry stroked his fingertip over Louis’ hole, Louis groaned into Harry’s pillow and writhed his hips backwards, searching for more. Harry pushed gently, suddenly letting out a sharp whine and pushing his finger in harshly. 

“ _ SHIT.” _ Louis cried.

“God, sorry.” Harry panted with a slight laugh. “It’s the plug. Fuck, I need to focus.”

Louis didn’t have a clue how to find words so he let noises and sounds spill from his throat, grunting as Harry got to work opening him up. Harry’s long middle finger stroked inside him, pulling back quickly and pushing back in with his index finger alongside it.

“Harry,  _ God.” _ Louis sighed, breathless, starting to desperately fuck back on Harry’s fingers. “Faster,  _ please.” _

Harry pushed a third finger in, maybe a little too soon but the stretch made Louis’ cock twitch eagerly. He winced, continuing to rock back in time with Harry’s strokes.

Louis started to lose track of reality as Harry somehow found his prostate, crying out as he slipped into a daze. He thought somewhere in the distance he heard the opening of a condom wrapper, and before he really knew what was happening, Harry was pressing his slicked up cock into him.

“You okay?” Harry panted.

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis lifted his head, turning to look back at Harry. His hair was messy, sticking to his sweaty forehead and falling in front of his eyes. “Can you give me a second?”

“I’ll try.” Harry smirked, forehead furrowing in concentration. Louis was impressed with his self control; he watched him for a few seconds, noticing the subtle twitch of his stern expression as the plug inside him pulsed. To ask him to stay still for a moment was pure and utter cruelty.

“Go on, babe.” Louis prompted. Harry bottomed out at once, Louis inhaling sharply. “ _ Jesus,  _ Harry.” Louis’ body fell slack as Harry let himself go, pausing for a couple of seconds before pounding into Louis hard and fast. Louis wasn’t sure how long he’d last; Harry’s relentless thrusting was borderline painful but in the best way possible, and the noises spilling from Harry were positively indecent. 

Harry slowed down. He slammed into Louis, hard and deep, draping himself over Louis’ body and panting in his ear.

“You feel… incredible.” He breathed, Louis gasping quietly as Harry pulled his hips back and slammed into him again. “Gonna make you come, baby.”

Louis arched his back, popping his bum and Harry groaned louder. 

“Need to see you.” Harry said, pulling back and Louis looked over his shoulder as Harry grabbed the base of the condom, pulling out and Louis groaned pitifully at the loss. Harry swiftly grabbed a pillow, roughly flipping Louis onto his back, lifting his hips and slipping the pillow under him. 

Louis lifted his legs as Harry lined himself up and pushed back into Louis, the new angle feeling even more delicious. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist.

“God, Louis.” Harry gasped, looking down at him. “Gorgeous.”

“Wait.” Louis said.

He grabbed Harry’s t-shirt, quickly pulling it up and over his head. Harry lifted his arms one by one and Louis discarded it onto the floor. Harry pressed his chest down onto Louis’ and the skin on skin contact, hot and damp from sweat, felt incredible.

Harry meant business, then. His hands clenched into the duvet either side of Louis’ head, pounding into him in earnest as he whined filthily. Louis’ ran his hands down Harry’s sweat-slick back, digging his nails into his hips and then pressing two fingers into the plug between Harry’s clenching arse cheeks.

Harry cried out, and Louis pulled slightly at the edge of the plug, feeling the pulsing through his fingers. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ fuck, fuck.” Harry cried. “ _ God,  _ I love you. I’m so fucking close.”

Louis didn’t have time or capacity to dwell, feeling himself hurtling towards the edge and Harry must’ve been able to tell because he shifted his weight to his left forearm, wrapping his right hand around Louis’ leaking cock and Louis whined, rutting erratically under Harry as he came, releasing with a gasp and spurting over both of their chests and Harry’s hand.

Harry slowed down, stilling when Louis went slack and Louis let out a pathetic whine as Harry sucked the come off of his own hand. Harry was trembling, barely seeming to keep it together as he grabbed the base of the condom.

“No.” Louis said, still trying to catch his breath. “Don’t pull out.”

“Aren’t you sensitive?”

“Don’t care. Come inside me.”

“Are you sure?” Harry said, quickly positioning himself over Louis again, forearms flat on the bed by Louis’ ears, panting by his temple. “I’m close, I promise.”

Louis reached down to finger at the plug once again which Harry took as agreement; he resumed his thrusts and Louis grimaced, the burning sensitivity almost too much but maddeningly feeling himself growing hard again. Louis pushed on the plug, accidentally hitting the button and he could feel the vibrations change and Harry screamed.

“ _ Oh fuck!”  _ He cried out, taking a deep breath before letting out a long, drawn out, pitchy moan and Louis could feel Harry pulsing inside of him as he came, his movements twitchy and erratic as he rutted through his orgasm. 

Harry collapsed on top of him, crushing Louis’ half-hard cock with his stomach, trembling as he came down. He growled quietly, reaching behind him and turning off the butt plug. Louis traced patterns on Harry’s back absently as Harry caught his breath.

“Louis?”

“Hm?”

“I’m really sorry.” Harry lifted his head to look Louis in the eyes with a coy smile. “About… that thing I said. It’s a thing that happens when I’m having sex sometimes, I can’t control it, it just comes out.”

“It’s okay.” Louis laughed quietly. “It didn’t freak me out or anything.”

“Okay. As long as you don’t think I’m some weird stalker who’s in love with you.”

Louis laughed and smirked at Harry.

“Hm, well, you  _ did _ snoop through my post and bring it up in conversation. And you were watching me every day for a fortnight in Tesco.”

Harry giggled childishly, pulling himself up onto his hands to finally remove his softening cock from Louis’ hole, wincing and letting out a quiet whine as he moved, likely moving the plug inside of him.

“Fuck.” He muttered. 

“Come on, babe, let me.” Louis said softly; a grateful Harry lowered himself onto the bed next to him and Louis moved onto his side and reached carefully between Harry’s cheeks.

Harry growled as Louis slowly pulled the plug from him, sighing in relief when it popped out.

“How the hell did you last so long with this thing buzzing inside you?” Louis laughed, shaking his head and moving in closer to Harry.

“It wasn’t easy.” Harry yawned. “Louis, that was fucking amazing.”

“Mm.” Louis agreed. “The most satisfaction I’ve ever had for 20p.”

-

**Monday**

Arriving at the office, Harry was in the back of Louis’ mind. He sat down at his desk and switched on his computer, waiting for it to boot up and trying not to think about the fact that Harry was about twenty floors below him, sorting post. He stared at the Windows login screen for a few minutes, absently sipping his coffee.

His mind wouldn’t stop drifting all morning. After leaving Harry’s on Saturday morning, he’d spent the day in a (sore) daze, getting absolutely nothing done and not being able to prevent his imagination from daydreaming about Harry. He had his number and he most definitely wanted to see him again but he didn’t want to seem too eager. He’d have loved to have spent another night with him, but he needed to play it cool.

They’d made plans to meet in the lobby at 1pm to head to Tesco together -  _ might as well -  _ and Louis was determined to do at least  _ some  _ work before lunchtime. There was a knock at the door and he sighed. More distractions.

“Come in.” He called.

“Mr Tomlinson?”

Louis looked over to the door to see Harry peeking around it, smirking.

“What can I do for you?” Louis said, moving his chair back as his heart started to pound.

“You had some post and I thought I’d bring it up directly, it looked like it could be important.”

Louis licked his lips as Harry moved into the room, placing a box with that telltale  _ discreet packaging _ on the desk along with a few other bits.

“Thanks.” Louis grinned.

Harry moved back to the door, closing it quietly and turning the lock.

“You gonna open it?”

“I told you.” Louis sighed, smiling. “I don’t open this stuff until I get home.”

“Hm, okay.” Harry nodded. “Maybe just open that little yellow jiffy envelope, then.”

Louis picked up the tiny padded envelope, about the size of a phone, sitting on top of the post with a few letters. It was addressed to him at the office, but it had no stamp. He smirked over to Harry who was still standing by the door, before tearing open the envelope and tipping its contents into his hand.

It was a small, light, plastic remote control, as long as his thumb and slightly wider. It had two buttons. He thumbed the left button, turning his head slowly to look at Harry.

“Why don’t you try it out?” Harry said quietly, walking slowly to the desk, arms folded.

Louis suppressed a grin, looking down at the remote, pressing the button. He heard a quiet groan come from Harry.

“This is a really sweet present. Thank you.” Louis grinned, pressing the right hand button. Harry grunted.

“You’re welcome.” Harry said, slipping between Louis and his desk and perching on the edge, wincing as his bum touched the desk. “I’m a giver like that.”

Louis smirked, looking towards the door.

“It’s definitely locked, relax.”

He groaned again when Louis pressed the left hand button and he lifted his feet, resting his heels on either armrest of Louis’ chair, putting his half-hard crotch on full display to Louis and placing his hands behind him on the desk.

“Christ.” Louis breathed.

Louis pressed the button and Harry jumped, arching his back and throwing his head back, sighing.

“Want you to fuck me.” Harry said. “Wanna ride you, scream your name until I lose my voice.”

“Jesus, Harry, what’s gotten into you?” Louis laughed, tugging at the crotch of his own suit trousers as he pressed the button again. “This isn’t fair, how am I supposed to get any work done today? How am I supposed to  _ ever _ get any work done at this desk ever again?”

“You coming to mine tonight or you want me to come to yours?” Harry asked, biting his lip and looking down at the tight bulge in Louis’ trousers. 

“Whatever.” Louis said dismissively, scooting his chair in closer to the desk and hooking his arms under Harry’s legs, rubbing his hands on Harry’s inner thighs, close to his growing erection.

“How long until lunch?” Harry asked, becoming breathless.

“Um- half hour.” Louis said, toying the remote between his fingers. “Why? Hungry?”

Harry let out a small laugh, closing his legs slightly, his knees touching the sides of Louis’ head. Louis pressed the button and Harry clenched his thighs tighter, deafening Louis and making him slightly dizzy. 

Louis reached up and unbuttoned Harry’s jeans, pulling the zip down and freeing Harry’s fully hard cock. Louis groaned quietly, pressing the button. He pulled himself closer to the desk, wrapping his left hand around Harry’s cock and licking the tip.

“God.” Harry growled through clenched teeth. “Louis, please.”

Louis took Harry’s tip into his mouth, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue around his slit, before sinking further down his shaft. He found a rhythm, bobbing his head slowly and pressing the button every time he sank down.

“Sorry I barged into your… ah… office like this.” Harry panted. “Very rude of me.”

Louis hummed against Harry’s cock. Harry moaned loudly and earned himself a slap on the thigh as a warning. Louis sank further down, letting the tip of Harry’s cock hit the back of his throat and Harry’s hips bucked, nearly causing him to fall off the desk.

“ _ Please, _ Lou.” He whined. “Need it faster. Need to come.”

Louis pressed the right button, speeding the vibrations up and bobbing his head quicker, licking up the underside of Harry’s shaft and teasing his slit with the point of his tongue. He sank back down and bumped Harry’s tip at the back of his throat three times before Harry gave him a warning cry, just in time for Louis to pull away enough and Harry came, spilling into Louis’ mouth and over his tongue. 

“Marry me.” Harry gasped, his head dropping back and he gaped up at the ceiling.

Louis hummed, wiping his mouth as he moved back slightly.

“Can’t decide if that’s better or worse than ‘I love you’.”

“‘I love you’ is far more awkward.” Harry said, dropping to his feet, his legs somewhat wobbly. He tucked himself back into his jeans. “And my proposal wasn’t accidental. I only just met you and yet you’re willing to cater to all my little whims and urges. Definitely marriage material.”

Louis laughed delightedly, standing up.

“Well, it’s a bit early to discuss marriage, but maybe we should go out. And I mean  _ out, _ so we have no choice but to resist just falling into bed.”

Harry grinned, grabbing Louis’ hips and pulling him against his body.

“I dunno. Why  _ not _ have sex when we could, instead, have sex?”

Louis tilted his head, looking at Harry sternly.

“I’d  _ like _ to get to know you, outside of your clear sexual insatiability.”

Harry rolled his eyes, nodding defeatedly.

“Yeah, okay, fine.” He sighed, before his face split into a grin. “But don’t you think I did well on Friday? We got through an entire dinner.”

“That’s only because you were still trying to pull me, sweetheart.” Louis said, reaching down and buttoning Harry’s jeans. “I’m taking you out for dinner tonight, and do  _ not _ wear a fucking butt plug.”

“Oh, but-”

“I won’t fuck you if you wear it.” Louis said. “Won’t let you ride me...”

“Louis!”

“I mean it! I want you nice and empty, or else.”

Harry sniggered, rolling his eyes and shrugging, relenting.

“Fine.”

“Good. Now, let’s go for lunch.” Louis said, pulling his coat on. “And I’m paying.”

“For God’s sake-”

“If you want  _ anything _ to happen tonight…”

“Fine! Fine.”

They walked out of Louis office nonchalantly, behaving like perfectly normal citizens until they got into the lift and Harry pulled Louis close, kissing him sweetly and much to Louis’ surprise, he kept his hands to himself and when they stepped out into the lobby, Louis was grinning with a blush high on his cheeks.

“Tesco?”

“Tesco.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please [reblog the post on Tumblr](https://catfishau.tumblr.com/post/171848494466/dinosaursmate-tesco-by-dinosaursmate), thanks, love you!!


End file.
